


Dare to Dream

by misura



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows what (or rather: who) he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



"Look," Lancelot said, sounding angry and frustrated and hurt, "I can deal with you talking to your God instead of to me," and if it was a lie, then Arthur wasn't cruel enough to call him on it, not right now and not right here. "But now you're talking to _her_?"

"You like her, too," Arthur noted.

"Not like _that_ ," Lancelot said quickly, which wasn't the clearest of denials. "I mean, what do you even know about this woman?"

"I know she's a friend," Arthur said, cautiously feeling his way. He'd admitted to himself that he loved Lancelot above all others many years ago, but loving someone and understanding them were two very different things. "I know she wishes us no harm."

Lancelot scowled at him. "Spoken like a man who is truly besotted."

"I am not besotted," Arthur said. "I simply happen to like her."

"Yes, well, and what's not to like, right?" Lancelot asked. "She's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful. Keeps her head in a battle."

"Those are all very good characteristics," Arthur agreed. "And ones you share with her."

"Oh, so she's just your type, is she?"

Arthur considered the question, the situation. "She means something to me," he said, at last. "And you mean something to me as well. And I had hoped that perhaps the two of you might get along well enough for this not to become a problem."

"Perhaps we might," Lancelot said. "And then?"

"Then I might wonder one day at my good fortune," Arthur said. "In having all my children look like you."

Lancelot stared at him, wide-eyed and struck dumb.

Arthur allowed himself a smile, a shrug. "I like to dream big, Lancelot. You know that."


End file.
